


Truth/Dare or Shot

by GeeKnProuD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Abigail knew it was a bad idea...a terrible idea, but she was doing it anyway. Playing Truth or Dare, while drinking...under Tony's rules. Yup, bad bad idea. Especially when your crush just happens to be in the same room and Tony gets wind of your secret.





	1. Mother of All Bad Ideas

Abigail

This was the mother of all bad ideas! Oh God is this a bad idea! I really shouldn't be doing this...but oh Lord we really are going to do this! Tony couldn't help himself as he grinned wide and passed around shot glasses and enough Scotch and Bourbon to burn the Tower down. I eyed my glass as Natasha filled up our first shots. She winked at me when she heard me groan. She knows how I get when I'm drunk...that is why this is such a fucking bad idea!!

"Alright...everyone gather around, find a comfortable spot...No Point Break, that's my spot." I snorted out a laugh at Tony, "Sheldon." Everyone laughed but Thor who of course had no idea what I was referring too. Hell even Steve got the reference, thanks to me and my Big Bang Theory obsession. 

I toed off my shoes and tucked my legs under me on the couch. "I said get comfortable Baby Spice, not naked." I flipped Tony off over the nickname. Thor's eyes widened, "Was naked an option, I must have missed that rule." I shook my head and patted the couch next to me, "No one's getting naked Thor. Come sit by me, since Tony's being an ass." This got me a lovely eye roll from the snarky billionaire.

Thor set down a jar of Asgardian Mead on the coffee table. "As per your request, I brought the best ale that Asgard has to offer." Steve eyed the jar warily and shifted in his seat. "I'm not so sure about this..." Natasha opened the Ale and poured Steve, Thor and Bucky a shot. In order for this game to be fair we needed something that would affect the resident Super Soldiers and The God of Thunder to my left. Natasha handed Steve his shot, "Come on Steve, live a little...I can't wait to see what you're like drunk." Everyone agreed.

Looking at all the booze you would think we were playing 'Never have I Ever' but nope, this was Truth or Dare...Tony Stark Style! The normal rules to regular truth or Dare apply but with a twist. This was Truth or Dare or Shot. Each person takes a turn asking anyone to pick Truth, Dare or Shot. But here's the kicker...you can not pick shot twice in a row. You had to pick your shot times carefully. You may think you're avoiding a ghastly question or dare, especially from Tony or Natasha, only to have it back fire on you and you HAVE to pick truth or dare..you wasted your shot!

Of course you would know any game Tony comes up with would contain alcohol. That's why I hate this game. My filter goes bye-bye when I get drunk. Not having a filter at this moment would be a very bad idea. My eyes drifted over to the very reason. He was quiet in the beginning when he first came here. But now there he sits, grin on his face, legs spread wide like he's packing heat in between his legs....oh dear God I certainly hope he does...and metal arm catching the light as he rakes his hand through his long brown hair. Bucky Fucking Barnes! 

Ok, truth be told I haven't been here much longer than he has. When SHIELD fell I needed a job and my skills in Cybernetics and Degree in Bioengineering landed me a spot on Natasha's team and official go-to repair man...uh, woman, for Bucky's arm when he came on board a year later. Not complaining one bit..Bucky shirtless is a freaking sight to behold. Literally had a religious experience the first time I saw it...ok, maybe not necessarily religious but a definite 'cuming' later on to it. His metal arm to me is like the best porn ever wrapped up in erotica. Ok, so maybe I have a bit of a kink...a little. Alright, alot...sue me!

I blew some blonde hair out of my eyes and looked around the room at our rowdy bunch of Superheros, Spies and Assasins. Tony sat directly across from me. Thor sat to my left and Natasha to my right. Next to Tony was Steve to his right, Bruce to his left then Clint. Maria sat on the arm of the couch in between Thor and Steve. Tony spoke up, "Alright Heros...Rule number one: No dares that include nudity. Everyone can thank Rogers for that." More than a few birds were flipped toward Steve, "Yeah, ok, complain now until you're the one dared to streak naked through Medical...I still get weird looks from the nurses." That was a good day for all women...let me tell ya!

"Rule number two: No tapping out, you have to pick one. Rule number three: Everyone knows about the shot rule so be careful. Rule number four: If you pass out or leave the game you all know the consequences so everyone ready?" Clint shifted in his seat awkwardly, he knew all too well the consequences of quitting. It's nice to see his hairs grown out enough and you can no longer see the bright pink. Tony called him Pinkeye for almost two months..it was hillarious!! 

The game began and for the most part it stayed mild...that is until Tony began to get bored. I had already downed four shots, and being only 5'2" and slim, it was already affecting me. Natasha's turn was next. She grinned wickedly at me, "I pick Abbie. Alright, Truth, Dare or shot?" Dammit! "Man! I just took a shot..fuck me!" Tony perked up, "Wait was that the dare?" Natasha and I both at the same time glared at Tony and said in unison, "Shut up Stark!" He slumped back into his chair and pouted, "No need to be rude." I watched the glint in her eyes and bit my lip as I chose, "Truth. God help me I'm going to regret this!"

Nat leaned back to see me better and seemed to think hard about her question. "I got it...When was the last time you had sex and who was it with and where?" I stared at her with my mouth open in shock, "No fair, that's like three questions!" She smirked, "You can always refuse." I cringed, "Um..no...it's just...ugh it's embarrassing!" Maria sat up straighter, "What's so embarrassing about it....wait was it someone in this room?!" That got everyone's attention, including Bucky. "No! No one here. Jeeze!"

They all stared at me, dying to hear my truth revealed. I never talk about my past so this was news to everyone. Tony tapped his watch, "Tick Tock Baby Spice..everyone is just dying to know your answer." I stuck my tongue out at him...ok so that was childish, but I didn't care. "Ok, fine..The last time I had sex was...I can not believe I'm telling you all this, I will never hear the end of it! It was Prom night in the back of a Camero...with my cousin's date!" I face palmed as I waited to hear the laughter. None came.

I peeked through my fingers and everyone looked shocked, even Steve Rogers. Bruce had the decency to look uncomfortable for me...thanks Brucie. Natasha had her mouth hung open, "Are you serious? Prom night? But...that had to be what....ten years ago?!" I face palmed again, "I told you it was embarrassing!" Clint shook his head, "You haven't had sex since High school...please tell me it was atleast good sex." I made a face that definitely said it wasn't. "Jesus Christ Barbie!! You need to get laid!" I groaned and laid my head back onto the couch...I knew this would happen!!

Thor's giant hand pat my leg, "Don't be embarrassed Abigail, I too went many years without the comfort of a woman before meeting my Jane. You will find someone special, I'm sure of it." Oh God...kill me now!! I reached out and grabbed my glass and downed my fifth shot. "Hey! Why did you take the shot? You answered the question?" I could feel the intense blush on my cheeks, "Because I needed a drink after answering that so shut up!" Tony held his hands up in surrender, "All right, no need to get testy..I may have to change your name to Scary Spice." 

The game continued on and I tried to calm down my embarrassment. My eyes drifted to look at Bucky and his brow was wrinkled as if he were deep in thought. He looked up and our eyes met briefly before I quickly looked away. I sat and felt the buzz of the alcohol running through my veins...it was helping me to calm down and enjoy the game. I got to hear Clint ask Bruce what was his favorite sexual position....who knew, Reverse Cowgirl...nice! Not that I've done that before...but I've seen porn...lots and lots of porn...Jesus, Clint's right I so need to get laid!

My mind began to wonder into dangerous territory. Alcohol had a way of doing that. I imagined what it would be like to have sex and actually enjoy it with another person, more specifically with Bucky. Would he be rough or gentle..more importantly how he would use that arm. Man I seriously have problems! I wonder if he uses that hand when he Jacks off. Everyone turned my way when I let out a loud giggle. I clamped my hand over my mouth, "Sorry." Maria laughed, "I think she's already drunk." Yeah, probably.

It was Tony's turn. I was lost in my own world of sexual imagination, co-starring one very sexy ass Super Soldier when my name was called. "I pick Giggles over there..yeah, you Abbie. Pick." I'm not even sure how the words came out of my mouth...I totally blame the scotch...it was a very good scotch. "Dare." Everyone's eyes went to Tony..they knew he had something good planned, he always did. "Never say I'm not a nice guy and a compete giver..I'm gonna help you out like the good friend I am. Abbie, I dare you to climb in Tin Man's lap and kiss him till his toes curl...and make it a good one." My eyes shot to Bucky who's eyes were wide in shock. Well fucking hell!!


	2. The Dare

"Uh..Tony...maybe that's not.." Steve tried his best to intervene. Tony waved him off, "It doesn't involve nudity..unless of course they want to throw down right here in front of the group and provide entertainment, then I'm game. So don't get your panties in a wad Steve." Everyone's eyes were shifting between Bucky and I.

Kiss Bucky? Um...ok, why the hell not. That was the alcohol speaking and not me...if I hadn't been under the influence I would have taken the dye job and called it a night. It's not that I don't want to kiss him, because I soooo do...but, I'm old fashioned I guess. I want someone to chase me, woo me. I want them to want me to kiss them, not just allow it to happen because of a dare. My brain right now though, not working on all cylinders, if you know what I mean.

Bucky looked almost horrified about the whole thing. That should have made me pause, but nope. Lack of self preservation...party of one please. "Ok, I'll do it." The room suddenly went quiet. I unfurled my legs and stood up. The room went a little funny and tilted a bit. Natasha reached out to steady me, "You ok Abbie?" I waved a hand and gave a thumbs up, "I'm great..just gravity worked there for a second...I'm all good. Now, let me get my kiss. Pucker up Barnes!" 

I grinned at him with his wide eyes and terrified look. Graceful me tripped over my own feet on my way to him and fell literally into his lap. My face almost landed in his crotch. Tony laughed hysterically, "Wrong direction Blondie...go north!" Everyone of course laughed, but Bucky. "Are you ok?" I pushed myself up to stand between his knees, "I'm good, you ok?" He nodded reluctantly, "Me too...look, Abbie...you don't have to do this. If you want to just back out I won't let anyone touch your hair, I promise." Tony objected of course.

I leaned over him with a grin and watched him tense up as I climbed into his chair and placed my knees on the outsides of his thighs. His hands were gripping the arms of the chair hard enough to probably do damage. "No backing out....nope, a dares a dare. Besides I've been wondering what you taste like all night long." Ahh..there's that lack of filter I spoke of...right on que.

Laughter and jeers were going on behind us and I didn't give two shits. Bucky looked shocked beyond the capacity of speech. When I placed my hands on his shoulders and sat fully in his lap I felt him gasp slightly from the contact. I scooted closer to him and his hands shot to my hips to still my movements. If I had been in my right mind I might have noticed the bulge I was currently sitting on. 

"Abbie." His tone held warning but I ignored it. My eyes drifted down to his lips and I couldn't help but slip my tongue out and lick my own in anticipation. Slowly I leaned in, my hands went from his shoulders to his neck. Inches from his face I could feel his warm rapid breathing. Both hands skimmed over his scruff along his jaw and cheeks as my eyes drifted closed, his doing the same.

Our lips met and molded together like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly. His grip tightened on my hips then slid to my waist. His touch set me on fire! My thin tshirt was riding up and metal and flesh hand hit skin and goosebumps broke out all over me. My hands slid into his hair as I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. I moaned shamelessly as our tongues met and he pulled me flush to his chest. My body pulsed with heat, my skin felt scorched where he touched me. 

His metal hand went to my hair and tangled there. The knowledge that he was touching me with that arm made me grind down into his lap, a growl slipped from his throat. It was the sudden realization of what I was feeling below me that made me sober up quickly...Bucky was very turned on! I pulled back suddenly with a gasp. "Oh my God!!" Our eyes met briefly before I scrambled out of his lap and ran to the lift to make a quick exit. I barely registered him calling after me, but I did hear the shouts and cheers, along with a few disappointed noises that I left and ended all their viewing entertainment. 

I leaned heavily against the lifts wall as it took me to my floor. "Oh God...what did I just do?!" I made out with Bucky, that's what I did...in front of EVERYONE! And not just made out, I practically was humping him! I am never going to drink again...Never, never, NEVER!! Drinking only leads to really bad decisions...Gad Damn you Tony Stark!

The moment I made it to my room I raced to the bathroom and splashed my face with ice cold water. I looked up into the mirror and my lips were red and swollen from our kiss. I could still practically feel his lips on mine, his tongue in my mouth...oh God he tasted good! That had to be the single most amazing kiss I have ever had, not that I had many, but still...it was enough to make me throb with want and I could feel how wet I was. Damn, just from one kiss!!

As horrified as I was that I let the dare go so far, I was also more than a little aware that unless Bucky is the best actor on God's green Earth, he was thoroughly enjoying what we did....alot! He had never let on at anytime we were together that he was attracted to me. Could it be possible that maybe Bucky liked me too? Tony said he was doing me a favor...wait...he did this on purpose! He knows about my crush on Bucky! That sneaky Son of a Bitch! Oh he is so gonna pay for this! 

I was drying my face when a loud knock came from my door. "Jarvis, who's there?" 'Sargent Barnes Miss.' Oh God! What do I say....crap...what do I do?! Crap crap crap!! I nervously danced back and forth in front of my door when he suddenly spoke, "Quit freaking out and open up Abbie." Damn Super Soldier hearing! 

When I opened my door I swallowed around the lump suddenly in my throat. He stood there leaning against my door frame and smiled when he saw me. "Hey doll..mind if I come in? I think we need to talk." Talking...kissing...more kissing. *whip cracking in my head* Down girl! "Um, sure..ok." Ooooo Ms. Eloquent has arrived!

It was only after he fully entered my quarters and I shut the door did I realize he had my shoes in his hands. "I think you left these by accident. Don't worry about the game, Tony knew he was out of line. After you ran off everyone called it a night. So, your hair's safe." His half grin made my belly flip flop. "Thanks. I doubt I would have looked good with green hair, so that's good." 

I opened my mouth to speak again and his flesh fingers came up and touched my lips to silence me, lingering briefly. "Abbie, I have to get this out before I lose my nerve." My mouth shut and I nodded. "Ask me...Truth or Dare." I frowned in confusion but played along, "Uh, ok...Truth or Dare?" He took my hand and walked me over to my couch, but didn't sit down. "Truth..ask me when I last had sex?" My heart rate skyrocketed! "When was the last time you had sex?" 

He sat down and pulled me to stand in between his legs. I was helpless to do anything else but what he was making me do. "It was 1944, with a Dame I met in a bar before going off to war. I never even got her full name." I looked at him in astonishment, "It's been that long?" He nodded and took both of my hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over the backs. "Now ask again, Truth or Dare." Electricity seem to shoot up each arm from his touch. "Truth or Dare?" My voice sounded breathy and light, my sudden arousal obvious.

"Dare. Now dare me to kiss you." Heat exploded in my chest and pooled in my belly. "I dare you to kiss me." Without any warning I was pulled onto his lap as I had been before, my chest flush with his. I gasped not only from the hardness I felt below me but from the way his hands cupped my face like I had done to him. Just before his lips touched mine he spoke, almost as a groan, "I should have never waited so long to kiss you." I had a brief moment of realization that maybe he's wanted me just as long as I have him, before we were consumed in the taste and feel of each other.

Within seconds of our lips touching we were right back to where we were before I ran for the hills. My pelvis grinding into his impressive bulge and a growl leaving his throat. I was thankful in that moment for the remaining alcohol in my system that allowed me to do and say what I did next. "Touch me Bucky...touch me!" When his flesh hand went to push into the front of my leggings I stopped him, he looked at me confused. I stood up quickly and pushed down my pants and removed my t-shirt, leaving me only in a pair of black lace panties and matching bra. 

When I climbed back into his lap his flesh hand returned to my panties, I stopped him again. Confusion crossed his face but soon was replaced with intensity and need. "Use the other hand." He grinned and leaned in taking my mouth in a heated kiss as his metal digits slipped past the lace and into my slick folds. I gasped and rocked onto his fingers. "Oh God Yes!!" I could feel his laugh as I pressed my face into the crook of his neck. "Oh you dirty girl...you do like my arm, don't you. Want this arm to make you cum doll, just say the word."

There was no hesitation, "Yes, please...Bucky make me cum on your hand...please! I need it so bad!" I was lost to pleasure. He held me tight as two metal digits pushed inside me...it hurt and I hissed a bit, the fit was tight. He groaned into my neck and kissed and licked up to my ear, "So tight for me...gonna feel so good when I slide my cock into you. Ride my hand doll, make yourself cum!" Ride his hand I did!

The noises I made were uncensored as I literally fucked Bucky's first and middle fingers. The cool metal foreign in my body only adding to my arousal. "That's it doll..fuck yourself good! God you're beautiful!" It didn't take long at all before the coil in my belly began to tighten. Without much warning after one hard thrust down and Bucky tilting his fingers just forward a bit, I came hard with a scream! I was like a wild animal writhing in his lap and gasping out in pleasure! 

Once my mind returned from its place of bliss and my surroundings once more were in focus did I really consider what I just did. After nearly ten years of celibacy I finally get fucked, by a metal hand! More importantly, Bucky's hand. I groaned as he slid his fingers from me, but flicked my clit once as he pulled out from my panties that made me gasp from how sensitive it was after coming so hard. "Oh Baby doll...that was spectacular! If I'm not inside you soon I may embarrass myself in my pants before I get you fully naked."

He picked me up like I weighed nothing, my legs wrapping around his waist. With a walk that could only be described as a swagger, probably due to the enormous hard on he was sporting, he took me to my bedroom and laid me down. Slowly he removed my bra and panties then just stood there and looked at me fully naked. He hadn't even removed his shoes yet. "Beautiful...just so Damn beautiful it nearly breaks my heart." The blush spread from my chest to well down my chest.

"Am I the only one getting naked?" He seemed to realize he was staring and looked down at his clothes. "Absolutely not." I propped up onto my elbows and watched as he removed each article of clothing. My eyes took in his size and I felt nervous that he might not fit. As if he could read my mind he grinned and winked at me, "I'll fit baby doll, and it's going to feel so fucking good!" Of that I had no doubts.

He grabbed my ankles and pulled me to the edge of the bed. My rear end was just at the edge, my legs held under each knee, spreading me open for him. "Please tell me you're on birth control doll." I nodded and that was all he needed. He released one of my legs so I propped it up on the edge. He took his long hard cock in his hand and I nearly bucked up off the bed when he rubbed the head over my clit and into my opening, spreading my arousal to allow his easier entry.

As he began to push in I and he both hissed. I was so tight! The stretch as he entered me was both heaven and hell. "Damn Doll..so fucking tight....God your pussy is practically strangling my cock!" Beads of sweat were on both of our bodies. When he was finally all the way inside me I had to take several steadying breaths. I have never felt so full in my whole life! He groaned loudly as he pulled halfway out then thrust hard all the way back in. My body rocked with the force and I cried out from the intense pleasure it caused. 

A few hard thrusts later he made almost a pained noise...a whimper. When I opened my eyes I could see his struggle, he needed to cum and now! He was trying to hold back, for me. "Fuck me Bucky!" Something guttural in Russian spewed from his lips. I was suddenly pushed up a foot or two on the mattress and he climbed on top of me, never losing contact. He kissed me hard and urgent, his thrusts were long and hard and faster by the second. "God Baby...you gotta cum...please, for the love of God, please cum!" He grabbed my right leg with his metal arm and lifted it high up onto his hip changing his angle just right. With one hard thrust I was soaring into the heavens. I barely registered him almost weeping out, "Thank God!!" before he followed me into an Earth shattering orgasm.

Several minutes later as we're laying in each other's arms, sweaty and smiling like fools, I turned my head to look at him and grinned, "Truth or Dare?" He laughed and pushed a lock of my long blonde hair behind my ear, "Dare." I rolled over onto my belly and propped up onto my elbows. "I dare you to do that again." I shrieked in surprise as he shot up and laid across my back and began to kiss down my spine, "I'll take that dare, over and over and over again." 

It was settled....Truth or Dare or Shot was now my all time favorite drinking game. Fuck Beer Pong...who needs Never Have I Ever!! But let's not tell Tony. ;)


End file.
